wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin Face (album)
"Pumpkin Face" (titled "Wiggly Halloween" in the North America) It is a Wiggles album was a released on the September 2, 2013. Tracklist #Pumpkin Face - 0:44 #Do the Skeleton Scat! - 1:19 #Little Vampires - 1:40 #Three Little Pumpkins - 1:03 #In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride - 1:50 #The Sound of Halloween - 1:46 #The Full Moon Melody - 1:39 #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! - 2:05 #Hey, Billy Bat! - 1:31 #A Friendly Little Spider - 1:26 #Mumbles the Monster - 1:39 #I Stamp - 1:04 #Zombie Feet - 1:54 #Furry Wolfman - 1:11 #Trick or Treat - 1:49 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2:16 #Do the Owl - 2:23 #I Like Scary Nights - 0:48 #Howling Wolf - 1:17 #Scary Ghost! - 1:09 #Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) - 2:06 #Who Killed Cock Robin? - 3:01 #Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! - 1:37 Personnel *THE WIGGLES ARE Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * MUSIC RECORDED AT Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * RECORDED BY Chris Brooks, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * MASTERED BY Don Bartley * VOCALS: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD VOCALS: Paul Paddick * DOROTHY THE DINOSAUR VOCALS: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * HENRY THE OCTOPUS VOCALS: Jeff Fatt * WAGS THE DOG VOCALS: Paul Field * BACKING VOCALS: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Rick Price, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch, Emma Watkins * MUSICIANS: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Tony Henry, Anthony Howe, Alex Keller, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Steve Machamer, Terry Murray, Steve Pace, Mark Punch *PRODUCTION MANAGER: Kate Alexander *GRAPHIC DESIGN: Daniel Attard, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Georgia Kemmis *STILLS PHOTOGRAPHER: Aaron Hill *THE WIGGLES TEAM: Paul Field - Managing Director, Kate Alexander, James Arthur Chen, Peta Cook, Laura Cooney, Luke Field, Aaron Hill, Michael Jones, Alex Keller, Jill LIoyd, >Eve McGregor, Caterina Mete, Barry Moore, Pablo Munoz, Trish Padoin, Ryan Resch, Kimberley Stapylton, Brian Stone, Kathleen Warren and Leanne Williams. Release Dates * September 2nd 2013 (CD and Digital) Trivia * I Stamp was recorded in 2012 while the rest of the songs were recorded in 2013. * Instrumental tracks for Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride, Do The Owl and Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) were re-used for this album. * Mark Punch and Rick Price's backing vocals are heard on Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car). Goofs * John Field's name is listed in the song credits of Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car). Gallery * See here Category:Series 7 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 8 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs